


Picture Me By Your Side

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Oblivousness, Pining, Snapchat, Volleyball Dorks in Love, unrequited! terushima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo ends up rooming with Daichi, he thinks this is the perfect opportunity to use snapchat to tease Terushima about his crush. What he didn't expect was to notice all those things Terushima admired and fall in love with Daichi himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Me By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday Michelle!!! Hopefully I did it justice :D

Switching universities in your second year wasn’t too uncommon but Kuroo never thought it would be something he’d do. Certainly not to leave the university that Bokuto attended to go somewhere he didn’t know anyone. Granted as soon as classes and volleyball started up that shouldn’t be a problem. Regardless, here he was a week before classes started, ready to learn this new school.

However there was a _slight_  problem with his whole plan. Debating between this and another university, he hadn’t made his decision until the last minute, meaning that by the time he did all the dorms were full. So here he was, a week before classes started and his main goal today was to find a place to live. That was top priority.

Naturally he headed straight for the gym to see if the volleyball club just happened to be practising and how big the gym was. But in his own defense, he did glance at a few message boards he passed along the way. It wasn’t his fault that none of them looked like they had advertisements for roommates. Besides he’d been too busy researching the schools law program that he didn’t even know who was on the team, besides the old Karasuno ace. The only reason he knew that was because Bokuto had told him, in a bizarre effort to get him to stay. As if they weren’t just a 20 minute train ride away from each other.

Or they would be if he found somewhere to stay. Already at the gym, he figured he might as well have that quick look around before he started his search. The main gym was empty but it was huge, with large windows and plenty of seats in the stand. Kuroo could definitely see himself playing in here. Wandering in the direction of the club room on the off chance someone was there, he didn’t pass a single person along the way. Predictably the room was locked up and it was until he was turning to leave, that he caught sight of someone from the corner of his eye. Glancing back around, he couldn’t get over the niggling feeling of familiarity. He was staring when the other person finally looked up from where he was pinning a sign to a board and sure enough he knew that face.

“Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo said, moving forward to shake hands. Apparently he knew at least two people on the volleyball team after all.

“Kuroo, I didn’t know you attended here,” Daichi greeted, shifting around the stack of papers he was carrying, so he could take Kuroo’s hand. “And even more surprised you’re not in the volleyball club?”

“Just transferred,” he explained, trailing off as his attention was caught by the the fliers Daichi was carrying. Too busy trying to read the print upside down, he didn’t see the exasperated eye roll directed at him. When Daichi grabbed the top sheet and shoved it in front of his face, he jerked back and nearly toppled over, pulling a laugh from him.

“You could have just asked,” Daichi laughed, still holding out the flier for Kuroo to take, which he cautiously did as if waiting for an attack. “It’s just a listing for a roommate. The guy who I was staying with decided he _had_ to move in with his girlfriend, so now I’m a little desperate.” But Kuroo wasn’t even listening anymore, instead a grin stole its way across his face.

“Did you say roommate?” he asked gleefully, choosing to ignore Daichi’s suddenly wary look. This was obviously meant to be! It was perfect. And that was how Kuroo ended up with a place to live, all thanks to his excellent searching skills. Well, that and maybe a bit of luck.

* * *

 

Turns out he was luckier than even he could have believed. Expecting to be literal roommates, he was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Daichi’s apartment had two rooms. Granted the room was tiny but it was enough for a bed and his desk. Considering he’d been contemplating finding a nice bridge to live under he couldn’t complain. Also surprising was the fact that the apartment was a bit of a mess. Not really dirty, just books and clothes strewn about, mainly in the living room and small bathroom they’d share. For some reason he was imagining Daichi to be a bit of a neat freak. Of course Daichi apologized for the mess, cheeks stained pink and had promised to clean up by time he moved in.

Not only had Daichi followed through on cleaning up (not that Kuroo minded _too_ much) but he’d also helped Kuroo move. Of course Kuroo had roped some of his volleyball friends into helping and when Daichi had volunteered he’d turned him down. Which was apparently easier said than done because he still ended up helping. In retaliation Kuroo had went out and bought meat buns and ramen as a thank you. They ended the night eating and watching some movie on Kuroo’s newly added TV ( Daichi hadn’t even had one!) and thus their co-habitation was off to a good start.

That first week they were basically on their best behavior but by the time his first day of classes rolled around, they’d both relaxed and Kuroo was really starting to feel at home. He’d always respected Daichi and the way he led his team but now he thought they could actually become really good friends. It took a lot of the pressure to meet people off of the first day.

Turns out he didn't have to worry there either. Throughout his first day he'd met a few familiar faces. His last class of the day was an intro class that everyone had to take at some point. Getting there early he grabbed a middle row seat by the window, which was usually the perfect spot to ensure the professor didn't bother you too much. Pulling out his notebooks and pencils, he looked up when someone came into the classroom, letting the door slam behind them.

Wincing slightly, the newcomer looked around apologetically before his gaze landed on Kuroo. After a brief pause he waved before heading towards him. It took a second for Kuroo to recognize him as Terushima Yuji, former captain of Johzenji. Still sporting the undercut, he'd let the rest of his hair grow out and it made him almost unrecognizable. To be fair though it had been over a year since he'd last seen him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Terushima asked when he reached the empty desk beside him, though it was kind of pointless since he'd already dumped his bag and slumped into the chair with a groan. "What happened to the professors going easy on you the first day?”

"That was a lie to convince us to come to university," Kuroo laughed, he'd almost forgotten how dramatic the other captain could be.

“I should have known! How’ve you been?”

"I've been good. I just transferred here, so that's been keeping me busy. How about you?"

"Same really. It took longer than I expected to move all my stuff over here," he admitted, starting to pull out some supplies as more students trickled in. "But I like it here. Why'd you transfer?"

"Decided to go for a law degree and this place has one of the best programs. Though it was a last minute decision, I couldn't even get into any of the dorms. I came prepared to hide in the gym all year," he joked, pulling out his phone to check on the time.

"I think I'd prefer the gym to the dorms anyway, probably cleaner," Terushima laughed. "Did you end up finding somewhere that's not a health hazard?"

"Yeah I actually did. Do you remember Sawamura Daichi? Karasuno's old captain?" Terushima startled a little at the name, eyes getting a far off look and a smile spreading across his face. "Turns out he needed a new roommate and I was in the right place at the right time. It was meant to be!"

"Oh I didn't know he went here," Terushima said , aiming for casual and missing by a long shot. Kenma always said that he was unobservant (which was such a lie) but even he couldn't miss the way his cheeks flushed when Kuroo turned to stare at him. Wracking his brains it took him a second to connect the dots. "Is he in the volleyball club too?" Did he sound hopeful? He definitely did.

"I forgot you totally had a thing for him in high school!" Kuroo exclaimed, reaching over to smack his shoulder. "Did you follow him here? Is that romance in the air?"

"No I didn't!" Terushima protested, sticking out his tongue like the overgrown child he was. Before Kuroo could tease him some more the professor came in, calling the class to attention.

Over all the class didn't seem like it was going to be too challenging. By the time the lecture was over he'd forgotten to tease Terushima some more about his crush. That would have been the end of that, except that they'd exchanged numbers on the off chance one of them missed class. It still wouldn't have amounted to anything if Kuroo’s phone hadn't automatically connected their snapchats and if he wasn't just a tiny bit evil. But it did and he was, so now Terushima was just going to have to suffer.

* * *

 

It wasn't until two weeks later that he even noticed his new contact. Getting into school and joining volleyball had eaten up a lot of his time. But today was Sunday and he'd taken the day to relax and do nothing. So naturally he was going through and watching all the ridiculous snaps that Bokuto had sent him recently. Snapping a quick picture of Daichi tidying up to send back, he clicked on his contacts and stopped for a second when Terushima’s name was at the top. There was no way he was passing up this opportunity. Going back he added the caption " so domestic. Jealous?" with a ton of hearts around Daichi's face before sending it to Terushima.

Chuckling to himself, he rolled off the couch to go get a snack. Rummaging through the fridge for something that wasn't going bad, he nearly dropped the containers he'd grabbed when the phone started buzzing in his back pocket. Dumping everything onto the counter, he opened the snapchat notification. Terushima’s face filled up the screen, the look of betrayal so comical that Kuroo burst out laughing. When Daichi came to see what was so funny, the snap had already closed and Kuroo couldn’t even begin to explain it. Obviously his laughter was contagious though because Daichi was chuckling when he turned to go back to whatever he was doing. As he walked away Kuroo thought it was a shame that he didn’t get a snap right then because Daichi looked good when he was laughing and no doubt it would have drove Terushima crazy.

The next day in class, Kuroo had barely walked through the door when a pencil bag came flying at his head. It was only his fast reaction that saved him from being smacked in the face. Catching it with an undignified squawk, he looked over for the culprit, just to find Terushima smirking at him.

“That’s for being a dick,” he complained, looking amused despite himself.

“That was uncalled for! Don’t tell me you didn’t appreciate the picture, I’ll know you’re lying,” Kuroo shrugged, before throwing the pencil case back. Making his way over he took up the seat by the window. “Besides it could have been worse, it could have been Daichi in his pyjama’s. Or would that have been better?”

Terushima dropped his head onto his desk with a loud thunk and Kuroo tried not to laugh, really he did. A snicker still slipped out and he was pinned with a despairing look.

“This isn’t funny,” Terushima muttered. “You don’t _understand_.”

“I really don’t. It’s just Daichi! I mean he’s a great guy but come on,” reaching out his foot he gave Terushima’s chair a light kick. “But I won’t send anymore. I wouldn’t want your head to explode.”

“As if!” Terushima scoffed, straightening back up. “And _just_ Daichi? He’s just so….so… cool and with the-” he kind of vaguely waved his hand towards his legs. “It doesn’t matter. Did you do the homework? I couldn’t figure out what they wanted for seven.”

Kuroo let him change the subject. Pulling out his homework they started comparing notes before the professor arrived. He meant what he said, at that moment at least. He fully intended not to send Terushima anymore snaps of Daichi but turns out that was harder than he thought. Apparently he was a big fat liar and he couldn’t regret it for a second.

* * *

 

A few weeks later he was in the library, trying to power his way through some reading for one of his law classes that was giving him trouble, when someone dropped into the seat opposite him.

Briefly glanced up, he just went straight back to his reading when it wasn't someone that he knew. Then he paused, looked back up again and just blinked slowly at Daichi for a few seconds. Because as if turns out he did know the guy sitting opposite him. It just so happened that Daichi was wearing glasses, so Kuroo didn't recognize him straight away.

"Do I have something on my face?" Daichi asked, reaching up with one hand to wipe at his cheek.

"Glasses," Kuroo blurted out without thinking about it, grinning when Daichi burst out laughing and got scolded by the librarian.

"That was terrible," he accused after getting himself under control.

"You still laughed. What does that say about you," Kuroo smirked. Shaking his head in exasperation (or maybe disappointment in himself), Daichi pulled out his books and glanced around quickly before opening the snacks he'd brought. "And now you’re breaking library rules and eating snacks outside of the designated area. I'm learning so much about you today.

"I guess since you disapprove so much it means you don't want any," Daichi asked innocently with a shrug.

"Well I never said _that_ ," Kuroo protested, reaching across the table to steal some. Munching away at his stolen goods he took in Daichi with the glasses. They were nothing special, just plain old black rectangular glasses. And yet somehow they just looked ridiculously good. "I didn't know you wore glasses?"

“They’re just for reading, mostly only when I’m tired,” Daichi told him, spreading his books out in front of him. “Are you nearly done with your reading?”

“Eh, almost. I’m giving it another hour then calling it quits.” His stomach was already complaining that it needed nourishment.

“We could grab dinner on the way home?” Daichi suggested, obviously having read his mind. Eagerly agreeing, they both fell silent as they concentrated on their own work. Five minutes passed in silence, before Kuroo looked up to see Daichi fully absorbed in whatever he was working on.

Taking a picture he sent it to Terushima because everyone should see how adorable Daichi looked in those dorky glasses. Then for good measure he added it to his story. After that Terushima refused to talk to him for a week.

* * *

 

Kuroo let himself into their apartment, shouting out that he was back with the take out, just to walk around the couch and stop dead in his tracks. Daichi was on the floor, stretching. Which in and of itself wasn't to unusual, they were athletes after all. Even the fact that he was just in his shorts and a tank top, he walked around dressed like that in the apartment all the time.  But for some reason the memory of Terushima mentioning Daichi's legs came to mind and he was transfixed. Because it turns out that little shit might have actually had a point. Kuroo had never exactly considered himself a leg man but those thighs….

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, his phone was in his hand before he realized it and he had the photo.  "working on that flexibility" he added before sending it off to Terushima.

" I'm nearly done if you want to set up," Daichi said, turning towards him looking slightly puzzled. It occurred to him that he'd probably been standing there for a few minutes not saying anything. "Coach said I was looking a little tight after last practise and to do extra stretches."

"I'll have it out in the kitchen when you're ready," he agreed, after biting his lip and taking a second to stop himself from making a joke about Daichi being tight.

"Thanks for going to get it. I really needed to finish editing that essay due tomorrow," Daichi told him when he joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Did you get it done? I can read through it if you want," Kuroo offered around a mouthful of chicken.

"Really?" Daichi asked in surprise, glancing his way. "That would be great."

When he turned fully, dinner in hand and sent a blinding smile Kuroo's way. Inhaling sharply, Daichi's whole face seemed to light up with the smile, Kuroo forgot that he was in the process of eating and promptly started to choke as chicken got lodged in his throat. Eyes watering and spluttering, a bottle was pushing into his hand and he gratefully guzzled it down as Daichi pounded on his back.

"Are you okay?" Daichi asked, a little amusement leaking into his tone.

"I'm fine," Kuroo said weakly, trying hard to just not think about the last few minutes. "But I can read it after we eat."

"Oh the essay. I appreciate it." This time when he said it Kuroo made sure to concentrate on his food, just incase.

Later that night when he got a reply from Terushima it was just an angry face emoji. Though to be honest, he'd almost forgotten that he'd even sent the snap in the first place.

* * *

 

A few days later he got back after a long day of classes, exhausted, and was hit with the most mouth watering aroma as he walked through the door. Kicking off his shoes, he just let his bags slip to the floor and followed his nose into the kitchen. Daichi was humming along to some music that was softly playing on the radio, as he stirred one of the multiple pots bubbling away on the stove.

"Hot date tonight?" Kuroo half-joked, already envious of whoever was going to get to eat this food. Startling, Daichi whipped around at the sound of his voice, sauce flying off his spoon and all over the counter.

"When did you get so sneaky," Daichi complained as Kuroo came around, grabbing a cloth to wipe up the mess. "But I just thought I'd make us dinner tonight. I like to cook but I haven't really had a chance the last few weeks."

"I didn't know you cooked," Kuroo replied appreciatively. If the smell was anything to go off of he was obviously a good cook. Taking a second to look him over, he realized that Daichi looked more relaxed than he'd seen him all week. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, he had on some ridiculous apron with cartoons birds and there was sauce all over him. Yet he looked completely at home.

"Hey Daichi," he said softly to get his attention, phone at the ready. "Smile."

"And you're taking pictures….why?" Daichi asked, eyebrows raised as he went back to stirring.

"I have to rub it in that I'm getting a home cooked meal and Bokuto has been living off stale crackers for a week," Kuroo answered. And it was true. He did send it to Bokuto, but he also sent it to Terushima with the caption " nothing sexier than a man who can cook :P".

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all," Daichi snorted. Kuroo neglected to add that he'd been in the same boat many a time last year. "It should be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Can I help with anything?" Kuroo found himself asking, already rolling up his sleeves and heading for the chopping board.

As Daichi directed him on what to cut and how much, Kuroo realized that he was actually enjoying himself. He'd never liked cooking, having to follow recipes exactly in order to get anything halfway decent, it was exhausting. But Daichi didn't even have a recipe, he was just throwing things in, pausing to taste every now and again. Sometimes holding the spoon out for Kuroo to try it.

It had been fun, Kuroo admitted to himself as they finally sat down to eat. And as he joked about keeping Daichi chained to the kitchen and working as his personal chef, he hoped that they would get to do this again soon. It wasn't so bad when Daichi was helping him.

* * *

 

Hearing the front door slam shut, Kuroo rolled out of bed, grabbing a towel he'd hung over the back of his desk chair. An unexpected rain storm had hit them earlier that day and while Kuroo was lucky enough to have the day off, Daichi wasn't. To make things worse, he'd already left before it hit and his umbrella was still safely sitting by the door. As he expected Daichi was standing just inside the door, dripping wet from head to toe.

What he hadn't expected was for Daichi to be peeling off his sweater as it clung to his arms and chest, perfectly outlining his hard earned muscles from volleyball. Turning his back for a second, to stop him making undignified noises of appreciation, he pulled out his phone. He really shouldn't, but he opened his snapchat and lifted it up to take a selfish.

Daichi had his sweater nearly off and his shirt had ridden up, giving a tantalizing view of his abs. He could appreciate that Daichi was a good looking guy okay? Biting down on his knuckles to keep quiet, he took the picture. Sending the snap to Terushima, he didn't even bother adding a caption because really, what even was there to say?

             

(art by [Michelle](http://michellicopter.tumblr.com/) ) 

Finally turning back, he walked over and handed Daichi the towel, before he fully stripped. As his roommate started to bemoan his luck, Kuroo went to put on the kettle, throwing appreciative glances Daichi's way every few minutes. It was really unfair that he could look so cute with that little put upon pout.

Daichi disappeared into his room, towel around his waist and bundle of wet clothes in his arms. While he got changed, Kuroo took a second to compose himself before pouring out the tea.

Placing them on the coffee table, he pulled up the list of movies they'd been meaning to watch, settling on one that he knew Daichi was really looking forward too. By the time Daichi came back out, wrapped in a blanket, there was popcorn on the table and everything was ready.

Collapsing onto the couch right beside him, Kuroo watched a drop of water slide down the side of his neck and resisted the urge to chase it with his tongue. Mind going blank at the thought of it, he had to physically shake himself to chase away the image.

“You okay?” Daichi asked, as he settled in comfortably.

“Yeah just a little chilly in here,” he replied, for lack of anything better to say. Without a word Daichi unraveled some of his blanket and flung it over Kuroo. He was obviously being punished for all his impure thoughts. His phone vibrated with a new message, which was just Terushima telling him how much he hated him. At least he wasn’t the only person suffering.

* * *

 

Here’s the thing, Daichi was obviously a very attractive person. So maybe he hadn’t realized it at first but now he was constantly aware of it. Not that it mattered, he wasn’t going to let that make things weird between him and his roommate. Because Daichi was awesome. He loved living here and he wasn’t about to screw that up. It was just a low key crush, certainly nothing he couldn’t handle.

A few weeks after this whole thing started, Kuroo came home later than usual, having stayed at school to work on a group program. He walked through the door already complaining about what a long day it had been but stopped abruptly when he realized all the lights were off, except for the small reading lamp beside the couch and the faint glow from the tv. Quietly closing the door and slipping out of his shoes, he wandered into the room. Stopping at the foot of the couch, he took in the imagine of Daichi, curled up asleep on the couch. His reading glasses were dangling precariously from his nose, book having slipped off onto the floor.

Phone in hand without a second thought, he’d snapped the picture. Chest tight, he looked down at his contact list and it dawned on him that he didn’t want to send it to anyone. Not to Terushima to tease him, not to Bokuto to show him how awesome everything was going. Daichi just looked so peaceful and vulnerable that Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to send it. Instead he saved it to his phone and set it as his background.

It hit him like a ton of bricks that he was in serious trouble here. His heart was thumping, palms were sweaty and Daichi wasn’t even doing anything. He was asleep on the couch. That should not provoke an emotional response from him. Certainly not one this strong.

Trying to get himself under control, he gently removed Daichi’s glasses so he didn’t accidentally roll over and break them. Turning off the tv, he went into his room and grabbed a spare blanket. Draping it over Daichi’s sleeping form, he couldn’t help but gently reach out and push his hair back from his face. It was starting to get a little on the long side, obviously he hadn’t had the time to go and get it cut lately. Not that it mattered, he looked great regardless.

Making his way to his own room, he gently shut the door so as not to accidentally wake Daichi. Sitting heavily on the bed, he dropped his head into his hands. This was an unmitigated disaster. He had feelings for Daichi. Romantic feelings. This wasn’t supposed to happen. And it was all Terushima’s fault. If he hadn’t had a crush on Daichi, Kuroo wouldn’t have had to send those snapchats and he wouldn’t have realized just how amazing he really was. He was stubbornly ignoring the tiny voice in his head that was saying he didn’t have to start sending those snaps. Denial was his friend right now.

Getting only an hour or two of sleep led to a very grumpy Kuroo the next morning. He was up and out of the house before Daichi woke up, from where he’d spent the night on the couch. He’d thought about skipping his classes but honestly he could use the distraction. Texting Kenma and Bokuto had been no help, the first had said it was about time he figured it out and the latter had blown up his phone with ridiculous advice. And even more ridiculous pick up lines.

By the time the last class of the day rolled around he just wanted to sleep. So when Terushima dropped into the desk beside loudly, all he could do was groan in protest.

“You don’t look so good. Not getting sick are you? We have that game coming up next week,” Terushima observed, peering at him closely.

“No… Daichi,” he complained. “Just, Daichi.” How in the world did he even put words to this feeling?

“Did you guys have a fight?” Terushima asked sympathetically. “Is that why there’s been less snaps lately? Not complaining but I do kind of miss them…”

“No we didn’t fight. He’s just… it’s just. Daichi.” Apparently his brain didn’t even want to try and apply words to what was going on with him, so he just waved his hands towards his legs. The same way Terushima had all those weeks ago. It seemed to do the trick, because the other boy went still, before a shit eating grin spread across his face and he started to cackle.

“Oh my god, this is too good,” he said between laughter as Kuroo scowled at him. “You spent all that time being a dick and teasing me about my crush and now you’re in the same boat.”

“I’m not in the same boat at all!” Kuroo protested because really Terushima’s pining was a little pathetic. He could barely even talk to Daichi about anything besides volleyball. He just admired him from afar. What a waste. Yes, Kuroo teased him about it but honestly it was a little sad. He didn’t even try anything! And while Daichi was certainly very easy on his eyes, the best part of him was how adorable and ridiculously cute he was up close, when you actually got to know him. Terushima was missing out on all the best parts, so no, no he wasn’t like him.

“Oh really? So you’re going to tell him? Ask him out?” Disbelief colored his tone and it sent Kuroo into over drive. Because of _course_ he had to ask Daichi out! If he didn’t this feeling was going to eat him alive. And no way did he want to be like Terushima, he couldn’t live with it. Especially not with how well he knew Daichi. On the one hand Daichi could reject him, but he was definitely too polite to laugh in his face. But what if he didn’t reject him? What if the next time Daichi fell asleep on the couch it was curled around Kuroo? What if they kept making dinners together and having a good time? What if everything was the same except that it was all just a bit _more_ now? How amazing would that be?

“Kuroo...Kuroo...KUROO,” Terushima’s voice in his ear dragged him out of his thoughts. Half the class was glancing around at them and the Professor was setting up to start the lecture.

“Yes,” Kuroo said sounding unconvincing. “Yes.” He repeated it again more confidently. He could do this. He _was_ going to do this.

“Yes what? The Professor said to pass forward last night's assignment,” Terushima told him in a hushed tone.

“Yes I’m going to ask him out,” he said, voice coming out all dazed sounding. Grabbing up his backpack, that he hadn’t even bothered to unpack, he headed for the door. Ignoring the exclamations from Terushima behind him and the Professor questioning where he was going. “ I’m going to tell him!” He yelled over his shoulder, laughing, before taking off at a jog towards his apartment before he could lose his courage.

* * *

Bursting into the apartment, gasping for breath, he didn’t know whether or not he was relieved to find Daichi there. Looking up in alarm at the noise, Daichi was on his feet before Kuroo had crossed the room.

“Is everything okay?” Daichi asked, concern written all over his face. Not surprising, considering that he must look like a hot mess.

“No..yes… snapchat… legs...cute...can’t...Teru...ushima...you,” Kuroo gasped out, holding up a finger as he bent over to try and regain control of his breathing. Usually he took the bus to the campus, or walked. But it was a longer run than he’d expected and he had definitely made it in record time.

“Does this have something to do with all the snaps of me you’ve been taking recently?” Daichi asked, amusement warming his tone. When Kuroo could do nothing but gape at him, glancing over at the old flip phone that was sitting on the table, Daichi laughed. “Suga showed me. Did you realize you were putting most of them on your story?”

“I did not know that,” Kuroo admitted slowly, trying to think back. Had he been adding them to his story the whole time? “But I guess it does? Kind of? I mean it started with Terushima and then you were just freaking adorable, I just don’t understand. But you should let me take you out. On a date. Tonight.” He added decisively, carefully watching Daichi’s expression for a reaction. There was a hint of surprise, mouth going slack but it wasn’t anything near what he’d expected.

“Dinner would be nice,” Daichi agreed, a contagious grin breaking out, momentarily distracting him.

“Yes? Just like that?” Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t want Daichi to change his mind but this just all seemed a little bit too easy.

“Well yeah. This has been awhile coming,” he mused, grin turning sly now. “I was just waiting for you to catch up. I was hoping that strip tease the other week would help things along.” Kuroo’s brain was running a mile a minute, trying to process all this information. Not only had Daichi figured this all out before him, but he’d been _teasing_ him. With a cry of mock outrage he lunged for him, intent on tickling him in revenge. Laughing, Daichi jumped back, taking off running, Kuroo close on his heels, laughter bubbling out of him.

He was so much luckier than he could ever have believed. He couldn’t have wished for anything more.

Terushima was sitting in the library, trying to get some work done and not think too closely about Kuroo’s outburst earlier that day, when he phone vibrated with an incoming snap. When he opened it and saw Kuroo’s name pop up he hesitated briefly before clicking on it.

His screen filled with a picture of Kuroo and Daichi, faces pressed together as Daichi pressed a kiss into Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo, who was grinning ear to ear and practically had hearts in his eyes. “All thanks to you” was the caption. Resisting the urge to throw his phone, he instead let his head thump down on the desk, swearing briefly.

This could not be happening. As his phone vibrated, Kuroo’s name flashed. And then it vibrated again. Staring at his phone in despair, he knew that things were just going to get ten times more annoying. Damn that Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and feel free to ramble about volleyball dorks with me on tumblr -- [HERE](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
